Title:Final Fantasy X The Dream and the Forgotten Tale meet
by Ashleythetiger
Summary: A close encounter, leaves a man without a single memory just impressions and feelings... "It wasn't until later that I found out why people stuttered over my name like they couldn't remember me but... it wasn't that they couldn't remember it was they couldn't forget..." This is the Forgotten Tale's story


_Tidus story style thought's:Italic_

_**Zulu's thought's:bold and italic**_

(words) :unless marked A/N assume this means when Zulu comments on his story

Eg: the below is Tidus asking why Red didn't hear him yelling spoken off-screen and Tidus response when Red mentions he was underwater still

(asking Tidus he nods and says how breaking the surface water usually gives him a rushing of sound caused by the fact the ears pop due to change in pressure)

A/N: told from a first person view for most scences

The Story is mostly told from Red's point of view with Tidus speaking lines from the game, when Red has finished examing things the view tends to shift to 3rd person shifting back to red when an observation is required

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX I just play it Red/####/ (a real name to be revealed later on) is my idea and so is the fanfiction the Italic's are from game script to give some pacing to the story

Chapter 1

Death & Rebirth the New beginning

_**Having finished my tale I ask for his.**_

_Listen to my story_

_This may be our last chance._

_I thought about a lot of things_

_Like where I was what I'd got myself into._

_I started to feel light=headed... and then, sleepy._

_I think i had a dream A dream of being alone._

_I wanted someone, anyone, beside me—_

_So I didn't have to feel alone anymore._

_**These are the words he utters as he tells me his tale**_

_**As the words flow from his lips I recall the events from my point of view, my first encounter with him, the world and for all intents and purposes my first memories...**_

I had the odd sensation of never expecting to open my eyes, so finding myself underwater was a slight shock looking around I could see the water's surface, and found myself taking powerful kicks to said surface

Looking around I realise I don't know where I am a moment later I also realise I don't know _who_ I am except for the red long hair plastered to my face, making me think for a minute I may be female, the thought and a quick chest pat confirm's im male another clue and a slight increase to my identity and the fact I know how to swim leads me toward working out where I am

Silence is my answer as I take in my surroundings Ruins in front and open ocean behind with someone climbing the steps seeing no other choice but to head to the ruins I started swim... wait climbing the steps I take another look and sure enough there is someone with their back facing me I take a second wondering why I didn't hear them and they me and assume the water...

(asking Tidus he nods and says how breaking the surface water usually gives him a rushing of sound caused by the fact the ears pop due to change in pressure)

A shout toward the as yet unidentified male make them turn around and see me causing them to shout back... making me realise the error in making myself noticed while still in the water I quickly make my way toward him, climbing out with the vague thought of monsters under the innocent water, I get my first look at him, I see he's wearing some rather odd clothing, a yellow and white top with this black bottom thing covering his legs yet one leg cover is shorter than the other making me wonder if he lost it in the water the big sword in his hand gives me the impression he's a fighter of some sort... I wonder if he's out here hunting and if I could get a trip on his vessel to... to... scratching my head the thought still slips away with vague images of sand, rock and forest...

Then I get the impression he's examining me looking up I see I am correct he opens his mouth

"Nice to meet you miss name's Tidus who are you?" the just identified Tidus says

He gestures with a thump to his chest I respond that I cannot recall my name he asks if I had injured my head or something shaking my head

"I don't remember" I say as I shake my head I startle and recall he said miss

"Wait a minute, I am Male"

"Eh but you look kinda girly with the long hair and all why not cut it?" is his quick fire response, cut it I think but for some reason I get the thought that it would make someone sad... once again the thought is hard to grasp "I cannot why I don't know"

"Ok if you say so" was the response given by Tidus

"Well let's work on getting out of here, team up? lets head for them steps to the north?" I looked to his sword strapped to his back then looked to the doorway before looking down at the red and white long coverall I seemed to be wearing before checking my back

"Ok fine by me however I seem to be weaponless" I stated trying to ignore the slight sweat that broke out, Tidus looked at me then walked over muttering "this looks like what Auron wears"

Before reaching to my leg and patting the long stick which I now noticed was a staff extending from my waist to my feet strapped to my side... it was bent in the center and the red gemstone that was set at the top was cracked "Ok that works cannot believe I missed that"

Tidus looked at the staff and watched as I moved it testing the weight before returning it and moved to the steps "well? You coming or what?"

Tidus chuckled and said "I can see why you missed that looks like you trained with it a lot to the point you move with it by instinct, im the same with Bliztball and breathing... once im in the zone I can hold my breath for ages" he finished bragging

"Hey im calling you Red cause of the hair and clothes kay?"

The newly dubbed Red nodded then as he made his way into the water Tidus asked him if he had any Potions or healing items just in case, Red just looked blankly at Tidus who pulled a small blue-bottle from his pocket and some coins and gave them to Red

"Hey Red? use that if anything nasty shows and gives yah a rough time, here's some money I found after all we are getting out of this place and finding some people" Red nodded pocketed the potion and coins in the satchel on his lower back oddly enough like what Tidus was wearing and sealed it

They both then stepped into the water swam for the steps more walking and then they stepped onto a stone walkway, Tidus spied a chest and nabbed a Hi-potion, Red laughed at him for being so silly "ok enough playing around you got your goodies let's get out of this place... and watch your step, yah don't wanna end up back into the water do ya?"

Crack! was the next sound heard with Tidus having opened his month to retort but not having the chance to Red shouted "quick, move"

But the warning was too late another dip in the water was the result, a good thing they could both swim unfortunately these waters were more dangerous what with the green monsters approaching, tho Tidus with his sharp sword made quick word of one by diving down and kicking off the ground stabbing it, Red's monster well Red got a nice hit on it by also spearing it with his staff right though said monsters mouth when it made the foolish mistake of charging him, the remaining monster then sensed a predator larger than it approaching, needless to say it fled or at least tried to as the monster made quick work of the green fish, Red made quick gestures toward the underwater doorway and Tidus understanding him they both fled while the larger monster was busy, the monster however had made quick work of the green creature, choose its next move and smashed into Red who suffering quite a bit of damage to his side from the large monster managed to cast his overdrive Tick-Tock bestowing haste on him and Tidus and slowing down the large monster, taking advantage of this they both swam as fast as they could to the doorway, making it just as the larger monster swam at them and into the doorway and toward what they hoped was a way out

(A/N as I was writing this I realised I needed some overdrives and commonly used magic for Red to use oddly enough Tick-Tock was a lv 2 skill with Blessed light being lv 1 I thought however with Blessed light fully healing and hastening if the sweet spot was hit in other words the same setup as Tidus except not damage, was too powerfull for lv 1 so moved it to lv 2 which made it possible to escape the large creature known as Geosgaeno)

_I had made it out of the frying pan and into the freezer_

_I thought I was gonna die in this place_

_**As Tidus pointed out the place was cold... really cold, this was another clue from my past telling me either I could not handle the cold or I lived in a very hot place and was not used to it**_

"Being tossed into a stairway was not fun but better that than getting swallowed" Red Commented from his upside downside position

Tidus just grunted back at him

They both got up and made their way though another door at the top of the stairs pushing aside some rubble

As they both stepped into the chamber the first thing they both noticed was the chill, quickly they decided they needed heat seeing as they could not get out of the wet clothes they wore for fear of freezing Tidus took the north to check and Red checked the east and south

Red took this moment of taking the Potion and sprinkling it over his rather large bruise, a soothing effect soon was felt

(A/N im going with the whole wounds outside apply potion there wounds inside drink potion, person knocked out apply Phoenix Down)

He then proceeded to check out the south room finding some rocks he could use as flint, trying to open the east door was not going to work it was sealed tight turning around he spotted a chest walking over he opened it and was rewarded with a potion he thought until he noticed the odd X branded onto it... pocketing the item he saw Tidus had returned

"Hows you hunt go?" Red asked

"Got something to burn, found an ether and a hi-potion most of the stairway is wrecked and no chance of getting past all that rubble up on the next floor, any luck for you?" Tidus commented

"South had some flint I think, might be able to burn that table in there tho it might be too damp, found a X-potion and finally that east door refused to budge" Red commented back

"Ok let's make a fire" and with that Tidus got to work, soon enough a fire was going steady not just but it did its job warming the two lost travellers

"Ok the fire is nice and warm, we are safe or as safe as can be in this place im going to freak out a little now" Red said going into slight hysterics

"hey, hey, hey Take it easy" Tidus tried to reassure "what's your problem?"

"A big no LARGE fish like creature tried to eat me I cannot believe I thought about beating it up with this... Stick" Red gestured toward the staff he had stowed away

"Fiend"

"What?"

"The fish? It's called a Fiend, so are the smaller fish and most other creatures"

"Ok, that's one problem solved, hey why are you not freaking out?"

"Oh, well... I kinda think im dreaming"

"why?" Red's eye Twitched

Tidus gave a quick rundown on Zanarkand...

"Ok... interesting... and oddly for some reason I feel insulted?"

"Huh?" Tidus exclaimed

"You mention Zanarkand and im not happy... not sure why maybe I live there"

"Right, well I will let tell you know when I feel like freaking out sometime ok?"

"Sure"

"Good, now let's get some sleep, later we can check out that sealed door" with that Tidus lay down

"Why not in the morning?"

"Cause I can't tell day from night in this play"

"Good point" and with that Red lay down and tried to sleep also

Red soon woke up with the urge for a quick toilet break , he went away did his business and come back to a fire slowly going out with Tidus mumbling about food and hungry, shaking his head he woke his sleeping companion... after a few tries, asked him to try to keep the fire going while he went to that table to break it into pieces after much noise and kicking he finally broke off a nice bit... it was at this point he thought about taking the draw to burn and grabbed that too

The Scene he walked into was shocking enough that he dropped the wood with a clatter some light's were floating away four men stood next to the trashed remains of the door and a female had just finished gut punching Tidus

The Questionable Female looked up from punching Tidus after hearing him gasp and the rather loud crash of dropped wood and saw him, he looked warily at her wondering if the same treatment awaited him but noticed she was approaching rather timidly with a shocked look on the parts of her face he could see, she slowly reached out and grabbed his face with her hands feeling his flesh she wordlessly opened her mouth and closing it before wrapping her arms round him Red felt rather shell-shocked to find himself with a female form in his arms.

The other people looked at him and nodded then looked down at Tidus shaking their heads

(Breaking from the story Tidus and Red asked a comment from one of their friends who was listening in she commented that the head gestures was rather simple nodding due to recognizing Red but not having a clue who Tidus was "why did you punch me then? Tidus complained)

("Simple, so you could not tell anyone where we were... of course we didn't know you didn't have a clue where you were either, he also wanted to hit him as well" she explained, gesturing to Red about who was going to get punched, of course Red had no clue who he was)

The Questionable Female took notice of how the red haired man was not as enthusiastic to see her, she looked up and took in his rather blank expression and simply stated "Sin"

The red-haired man having come to his sense's asked "who is Sin, no wait never mind that who are you?"

The Questionable Female looked a bit sad to hear that question but up perked up just by feeling his arm and feeling the warmth there

A quick gesture to one of the other men who removed their goggles and she took them and gave them to red

"What do you want me to do with them?" He questioned

"Wear them, we are taking you to our ship" she said

Red looked at her, seeing her eyes that was all it took, he looked at the google and then put them on if course he was not expecting the blindness

"I can't see" he said voicing raising a bit in panic

"Your not meant to those only work for Al Bhed, it's the way your eyes work compared to mine" she explained

Red was then led along blindly with her assistance

Al Bhed 1:Ra'c paehk dnaydat mega y tuk kaddehk mat ajanofrana, rao hu bat'c uh puynt

Older Al Bhed:ajah fedr dryd SIN Du?eh kenm'c kud res frebbat

The Questionable Female:crid ib

End Chapter 1

(A/N:With that rather unique eye pattern im thinking it has a way with how Al Bhed take in light meaning a bit different from other people for one thing it could explain why Tidus and go dive underwater with no goggles needed yet Al Bhed use them quite abit)

(A/N: Got this idea after playing some Final Fantasy X HD, and thinking about inserting Ranma into said game, after looking round the net found some stories like that so this got tweaked abit with a OC)

(A/N:Somehow broke my spellchecker for Word so this will likely have errors here or there so sorry for that, thanks to fanfiction tho I able to alter alot of them, my word was this full of errors:( )


End file.
